creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Circumstances
It wasn’t supposed to be like this. That’s what the notepad said. That’s all. Just seven words that made me cringe. It wasn’t only the words but the place where it laid. I was previously a news reporter, hunting down stories and unmasking them. That is until the press fired me for getting too involved into... a certain head line. Until I heard about a recent discovery. It was from my good friend whom just arrived back from his adventure. He had gone to a place called Danvers State Hospital. I eventually looked it up. Apparently he and his pals wanted to make a YouTube video. It turns out that the hospital is wreaked beyond compare, windows bashed in, doors missing, everything. "So turns out that the hospital is actually an asylum?" I asked him. “Why would you endanger your pals for a stupid video?" He didn’t respond. So I took a very long drive to William Road. I knocked on his door and walked in. There he was, just sitting there. Considering that he’s my friend I sat down and asked him a very serious question. That was hours ago, after the look on his face I don’t think he’ll ever talk again. Later that day he was rushed to the hospital. I went out to search for evidence on why this had affected my friend like it did. All he said was, ”Find the tape." I searched up the directions to the dreaded place. I was invited by a very long curvy road. Maybe I shouldn’t be doing this. I told myself, but then again I was curious and stubborn. It started to get dark out, not to mention foggy. Which isn’t very uncommon considering it’s near a large pond; call it a lake whatever floats your boat. The only thing that separates me and this old hospital is a large rusty gate. So I parked the truck and walked towards the lock. It was new. That’s very strange, usually old buildings are forgotten but this one has a brand new lock. Only problem is; where's the key? I ain't gonna explain how the hell I got in. it wasn’t pretty. I walked up the vine-covered stairs, and...No door. There was literally no door. The hallway though, seemed to go on forever. I walked passing many doors, infirmary, lecture hall, and I stopped for a moment. This door, made me cry inside. It was the daycare. I felt incredibly overwhelmed with sadness and fear. On the door, was a note? A little brown on the side, but the writing was new. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this." I took the note and, at first, carefully tried to open the door. It was rough at first because something was blocking the way. With a sturdy kick, it flinged open. I stepped in, only to step on something soft. A Cabbage Patch doll. A very old and rustic doll. I dropped it, because of the smell. My god, the smell was horrible, something like a very bad mix of putrid blood and water. Inside the room was something that still, to this day, lingers in my thoughts forever. It was a babies cradle. I walked over. It seemed as if something was under it. Resting. I carefully lifted it to find the video recorder! If not for my clothes I would’ve jumped out of my skin! I opened it the find… nothing. Ugh. I’ve gone all this way to find nothing!!?? It’s now very dark inside the hospital. I suppose I should use the camera's night vision, but who knows if it actually works. Surprise. It works. Now all I need to do is find the tape. I started to leave the day care office. I left but with the feeling of something watching me. I shook off the thought as I left. I walked back where I came from. Past the lecture hall. I stopped at the infirmary. Was that blood? It was! I’m very sure that it wasn’t there before. So I twisted the knob and opened it. A fresh trail of blood led to a sink. And on the mirror was the word "circumstances”. The words dripped with fresh blood and a patch of skin. I nearly tripped backwards, I ran as fast as I could but the hallway never seemed to end. Just as I squeezed through the hole that I dug to get in, and left. I glanced back to see the doll, watching me. I never found the tape and I never came back. (OC) Category:Items/Objects